Todo sucede en Sweet Amoris
by Yuukinekonyaa
Summary: Tras ser dejada por sus padres al cuidado de su excéntrica tía, yuuki ingresa al instituto sweet amoris sin imaginar la de situaciones que le esperan, sin mencionara a cierto pelirrojo antisocial y arrogante que le hará perder los estribos mas de una vez
1. Chapter 1

**Todo sucede en Sweet Amoris**

 **Capitulo 1 La llegada a una nueva vida**

Porque, por qué me pasa esto a mí ?

No les bastó a mis padres abandonarme para realizar su añorada "segunda luna de miel" viajando por alrededor del mundo, sino que también me obligaron a mudarme de ciudad a un pequeño apartamento y dejar de tutora a mí extraña tía . Esto no podría ser más del asco!

\- Yuuki cambia esa cara y anímate - dijo mi tía con tono alegre mientras conducía su pequeño geely "panda"

Sólo mi límite observarla con mi rostro desanimado y depresivo , en realidad parecía todo un zombie. Dios, solo pensar lo que se me veía venir. No soporto socializar, odio hablar en publico y detesto llamar la atención y llegando a este nuevo instituto pasare por todo eso!

-PORQUE TENGO TAN MALA SUERTE!

Mi grito asusto tanto a mi tía que hice que el auto zigzagueara casi chocando a una gran camioneta

\- Dios niña! Avisa cuando te vayas a volver loca! Casi me da un infarto - me dijo posando su mano en el pecho.

\- Perdón tía, en realidad exagere, discúlpame- le dije avergonzada ante mi reacción infantil

Si darme cuenta ya aviamos estacionado frente a un modesto edificio de no menos de 6 pisos de altura. Si bien no era muy nuevo se veía algo acogedor.

-Bien mi niña, acompáñame a conocer tu lindo hoga – dijo mi tia saliendo del auto emocionada

-Bien, como sea – dije sin ánimos

-oouuh niña, con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novio

-Tampoco es como si estuviera buscando uno – dije algo irónica

-quien sabe, quizás encuentres a alguien en sweet amoris – dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-sweet que? - dije algo extrañada

-es tu instituto linda, conseguí este apartamento porque esta a 3 calles de este, asi te ahorraras el dinero para el trasporte

-vaya, eso es genial gracias (al menos eso es algo bueno) - pensé

Después de subir hasta el 4º piso del edificio quedamos frente al apartamento 13. al entrar encontré el departamento en mejores condiciones de lo que esperaba, salvo por algo. Todo estaba decorado con motivos... rosa?

-ojala te guste mi niña, lo decore pensando en ti, no se ve divino? - decía mi tía entrando y girando al rededor de la estancia

No pude articular ninguna palabra y solo sonreí nerviosa ante su pregunta. No quería herir sus sentimientos pero, vamos que tengo, 6 años? ya no soy una niña para una decoración así. "Tendré que comprar pintura mañana mismo" pensé con un suspiro

-wow mira la hora – dijo mirando su reloj – ya es muy tarde, acomódate linda, te veré después – se despidió cerrando la puerta

Ya sola examine mejor mi nueva residencia, era mucho mas pequeña que mi antigua casa, eso me agrado (menos que limpiar, yuju) la sala tenia un pequeño sofá... rosa (ok lo tapizare luego) frente a este una pequeña mesa de centro redonda y una tv mediana suspendida en la pared, hacia la derecha de la sala estaba la entrada de una pequeña cocina con una mesa y dos sillas y a la izquierda se encontraba mi habitación y el baño (genial, un baño en suite). Era muy simple, solo una cama, una mesita de noche y una lampara. El baño era pequeño pero tenia tina, cosa que me agrado ya que no me gusta mucho bañarme con ducha.

Sin decir mas me recosté sobre la cama y comencé a pensar el día que me esperaba mañana, Dios como odio el primer día de clases


	2. Un Poco Usual Primer Día

Capitulo 2 : Un Poco Usual Primer Día

Eran las 6:30 AM y los primeros rallos de sol se colaban por las cortinas rosas pastel de la ventana de mi habitación dando justo en mi rostro. Me habría molestado de sobre manera despertar con esa molesta luz en mi cara de no ser porque no pude dormir en toda la noche por el nerviosismo de mi primer día de clases. Pesadamente me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara. Gire la llave del grifo y puse ambas manos recibiendo le frio chorro de agua, llene mis manos y moje excesivamente mi rostro. Al mirarme en el espejo pude apreciar los efectos de mi noche en vela. Unas grandes ojeras se destacaban de forma exagerada por culpa de mi piel tan blanca.

-Genial, mi primer día y parezco un zombie – me dije tocando mi cara

Me duche rápido esperando relajarme y quitarme el estrés sin tener éxito, al salir abrí mi maleta para buscar mi ropa, algo simple, unos jens grises, unas convers y una polera sin mangas de color negra con el dibujo de un lobo aullando a la luna. Salí del departamento con destino al instituto si desayunar, siempre me daban nauseas comer durante las mañanas. No tarde mucho caminando cuando me encontré con el gran edificio blanco plagado de chicos a su alrededor, me quede parada uno momento frente a la entrada del instituto, era enorme, mucho mas grande de lo que era mi antigua escuela

" _Bien Yuuki, aquí vamos"_ me dije mentalmente antes de entrar

Camine por el pasillo principal buscando donde ver lo de mis papeles de inscripción sin fijarme por donde caminaba hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en mi nariz.

-Auch,– dije automáticamente llevándome la mano al rostro, me dolió mucho

Levante la mirada solo para encontrarme que había chocado con un chico pelirrojo que me miraba de forma indiferente y algo molesto

-D-disculpa – dije sintiéndome algo avergonzada

-Ten cuidado, eres una chica muy torpe- dijo desviando su mirada

Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cara haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran pero no de vergüenza, sino de coraje, quien se creía el para decirme "chica torpe" Si, soy algo distraída pero... TORPE?!

-N-no soy torpe! - le conteste molesta pero fue tarde, el ya estaba lejos sin poder oír mi contestación

" _Genial, mi primer día y tenia que toparme con alguien tan odioso, espero no encontrármelo de nuevo"_

Tratando de olvidar ese mal rato me disponía a seguir buscando cuando de pronto escucho que alguien a lo lejos me llama

-Tu niña!

Me di vuelta y me encontré con una señora de que caminaba directo hacia mi, se notaba de edad avanzada y vestía un traje de 2 piezas color rosa

-Tu eres la alumna nueva? Yuuki cierto?- dijo algo dudosa

-Si, así es señora, mucho gusto – dije sonriendo

-Hola linda, soy la directora de este instituto, te doy la bienvenida.-dijo de forma amable - Te aconsejo que vayas a la sala de delegados y preguntes por Nathaniel, el delegado principal para ver tus papeles de inscripción

-La sala de delegados? Donde esta?

-Esta al inicio del pasillo a mano derecha- me indico

Al irse me dirigí rápido a la sala de delegados, toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, volví a tocar y de nuevo nada. Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza. Sentado frente a una mesa llena de papeles estaba un chico de pelo rubio, vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, muy concentrado revisando unos archivos mientras hacia anotaciones en un cuaderno. Lentamente me acerque a el pero parecía que no notaba mi parecencia hasta que estuve a su lado. Se levanto de su asiento dejando los archivos sobre la mesa y puso su atención en mi

-Hola, necesitas algo? - pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

-Si, hola, estoy buscando a Nathaniel- dije

-Soy yo, en que puedo ayudarte?

-La Directora me dijo que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción

-Ah eres la chica nueva, de acuerdo espera- dijo girándose y revisando unos papeles de un archivero- Yuuki cierto? Perece que falta la foto del formulario, debes traerla para que la inscripción este completa

-Solo es eso? - dije mientras buscaba en mi bolso

-Si, con eso estará lista – me dijo mientra me miraba de forma curiosa

Nunca me a gustado que me miren por mucho tiempo, me hace sentir muy incomoda y nerviosa volviéndome algo torpe (vaya, al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba tan equivocado con eso) . Cuando sacaba de mi billetera la foto para el formulario se me resbalo de las manos y cayo regando todo el contenido en el suelo.

-(Suspiro) maravilloso! - me dije agachándome para recoger todo

Nathaniel se apresuro y comenzó a ayudarme a levantar todo cuando recogió una foto donde salia yo posando uno de mis brazos sobre los de un chico de cabello castaño con corte de hongo y grandes gafas redondas. Miro con detenimiento la foto para después girarse hacia mi

-Es tu novio? - pregunto un poco dudoso

Sentí mis mejillas arder de inmediato con aquella pregunta tan repentina

-N-no, no es mi novio, es solo un amigo – dije moviendo las manos frente a mi

-Pensé que se habían inscrito juntos aquí- me tendió la foto para guardarla

-No, yo llegue aquí porque... - De repente caí en lo que me había dicho

-El esta aquí?! pregunte sorprendiéndolo

-Eh... si llego antes que tu para terminar los papeles de inscripción, debe estar recorriendo los alrededores ahora

Esto es genial, Ken esta aquí, espero que nos toquen las mismas clases para no estar tan sola en este enorme lugar.

-Este...

-Eh? - levante la mirada y vi como Nathaniel me miraba algo contrariado

-Aun necesito la foto – dijo sonriendo con una ligera gota resbalando por su cabeza

-Oh! lo siento, jaja– dije riendo nerviosa mientras le tendía la foto

-Bien, con esto esta todo en orden – dijo guardando mi formulario en un archivero- Seria bueno si recorres el instituto para conocer mejor las instalaciones

-Sera bueno que me salte las clases recorriendo por hay? - dije algo incrédula

-No te preocupes, hoy solo es orientación así que no habrá ningún problema- me sonrió de forma tan sincera que me hizo sonrojar

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy - dije caminando hacia la puerta

-Nos vemos, si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en venir – sonrió amablemente

-Te tomare la palabra- dije guiñando el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espalda

Me dirigía hacia el patio delantero cuando ciento que soy tomada de la mano deteniéndome, al voltear me encuentro de frente a la persona a la cual iba precisamente a buscar. Al verlo instintivamente lo abrace sin pensarlo, el correspondió tiernamente a mi abrazo.

-Como estas Yuu? - dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Muy bien Ken pero tu que es lo que haces aquí?

-Cuando supe que te mudabas y entrabas en este instituto no soporte estar lejos de ti, tu sabes bien que eres importante para mi y...

" _Oh no, tema peligroso, sera mejor cambiarlo"_

-Oye Ken, porque no vamos a la cafetería, salí sin comer de casa y ahora me muero de hambre -dije interrumpiéndolo

-Descuida – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila- sabes que yo vengo preparado

De su mochila saco un paquete de galletas de chocolate, el era increíble, siempre sabia lo que me gustaba y lo conseguía para mi. Siempre e considerado a Ken mi amigo, confidente... mi hermano pero se que el me quiere de una forma muy diferente y eso me hace sentir bastante incomoda. Cada vez que el trata de confesarme sus sentimientos yo cambio de tema rápidamente con la esperanza de que desista de su declaración. Siento que si el llegara a decirme abiertamente sus sentimientos no podría verlo de la misma forma y eso terminaría con nuestra amistad, cosa que me asustaba. Nos sentamos en una banca del patio a comer las galletas y conversar, estábamos muy bien cuando de pronto llegan un grupo de chicas y sin razón alguna comienzan a burlarse de nosotros

-Vaya pero miren esto, que pareja "taaan linda" - dijo sarcástica una chica rubia riendo de una forma pedante y molesta

Las otras dos que la seguían rompieron en carcajadas igual de molestas que las de ella, cosa que me hizo enfadar. Si hay algo que me moleste mas que nada es que se rían de mi. Trate de mostrarme calmada a pesar de las grandes ganas que tenia de golpearla para poder responder lo mas tranquila y despreocupada

-Disculpa, y tu eres...? - Le dije sin prestarle mayor atención cosa, que pareció molestarla. Al pareces no le gustaba ser ignorada

-Para tu información me llamo Amber y ustedes parecen ser la pareja de fenómenos que se acaban de integrar al Sweet Amoris, al parecer el instituto a decaído mucho aceptando a gente como ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas las cuales volvieron a carcajearse.

" _Maldita bruja, quisiera romperte la cara pero no caeré en su juego_

 _-_ Yuu, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí - dijo Ken tomándome de la mano

-Ja, nunca pensé que tu novio fuera tan cobarde - dijo con tono burlón

-Hey, no te metas con el arpía! - le dije exaltada. Podía mantener la calma cuando se metían conmigo pero era rápida perdiéndola si se trataba de uno de mis amigos

-A quien llamas arpía, pequeña bruja! – dijo abalanzándose para darme una cachetada a lo que por instinto coloque mi brazo para proteger mi cara sin embargo no sentí que lograra tocarme. Al quitar el brazo vi como alguien sujetaba la muñeca de la rubia haciendo que esta se quejara. No lo podía creer, era aquel chico pelirrojo con el que choque en la mañana que había llegado en mi auxilio


End file.
